


The Train

by sam_erotica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_erotica/pseuds/sam_erotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunger returns (a short work of complete fiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train

_It's funny_ , you think, when you have time to think, _everyone seems to have it all wrong._

You must be a better actor than you imagined. Everyone seems to think you're the brave one, the confident one, the one who knows exactly what he wants and how to get it. You joke and laugh easily when you are being watched, especially by cameras. They see you as calm, logical, focused, comfortable in your own skin.

They think you are Spock. Your face twitches in the mirror at the thought, a bitter smile wrinkling the corners of your mouth.

“I am not brave or confident or logical,” you whisper to your reflection. You're a bit older, a bit taller, a bit darker. Your voice is a bit deeper, and somehow that means you've got it all figured out.

And somehow that means _he's_ the innocent one, the nervous one, the confused one.

And everyone has it all wrong.

He knows they do, and he loves it. He uses it. He throws his “innocence” in your face like a pair of brass knuckles.

You share a laugh, and he leans his shoulder into yours. He smiles sideways at you, and it's sweet, like a friend. You tell yourself, _see, we're just friends_. But then his eyes shift and the light changes and he's holding his gaze on you a moment too long. For a second you think you see something else there, something like hunger, then it's gone.

You might forget about it for awhile, maybe for a few days. Then he presses his knee to yours insistently as you share a newspaper. Or he lets his hand linger on the flat of your back as you laugh and joke about nothing, hooking one strong finger through your belt loop. Or he seems to stare at your mouth as you speak, and the hunger returns with the force of a freight train. You begin to worry that the hunger is yours.

He bites his lip, tilts his head, questioning. _You okay?_ The air between you is suddenly heavy with questions.

But then suddenly there is no air between you. His fingers on your neck ask again: _You okay?_

Your forehead creases. The breath rushes from your lungs, asking _What is this?_ His slow smile answers _I don't know, man, but I want it,_ and then he is leaning in to taste the delicate skin below your ear. Hot breath flutters across your neck, daring you. Your hand, tangled in the fabric of his shirt, pulls him closer, answering the dare with _yes, more_ and _please, all of you_ and _yes, oh god yes..._

Later you will have to tell yourself you imagined it. You will see him looking at you like a friend, just a friend. You will hold your gaze on him a moment too long, or stare at his mouth when he speaks, and then you will catch yourself, and try to ignore the hunger as the freight train returns.


End file.
